


Blanket Theif

by demidean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Fluff, Frottage, Implied Top!Dean, M/M, NSFWish, implied bottom!Cas, implied car sex, sort of??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demidean/pseuds/demidean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wakes Dean in the middle of the night for a reason in which he is personally offended. When Dean refuses to give back the blankets he'd stolen from Cas's side of the bed, a plan of reclaiming what is rightfully his ensues. And Dean gets hard in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blanket Theif

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I literally wrote this when I was half asleep at 5 in the morning, so I'm sure there are flaws or something, but I kinda like it!

“Dean,” Cas whines. No answer. “Dean,” he tries again, this time firmer. “ _Dean_.” Silence. “Dean Winchester, I _know_ you are not asleep, now for God’s sake _answer_ me.”

Dean groaned something of a sharp “what.”

“You took all the covers.”

He rolls over his side to glare at Castiel. “‘S this _seriously_ what you woke me up for?”

Cas rolled his eyes. “I can’t _wake_ you if you weren’t _asleep_. Covers. _Now_.”

“‘M too comfy, gonna have to _fight_ me for ‘em,” he smiled sleepily, eyelids slowly drifting closed then open.

Cas grinned softly, snaking an arm around his boyfriend’s waist to pull them chest to chest. “Am I now?” He leans in slowly to place a gentle and slow kiss on Dean’s lips.

Dean simply hummed into the kiss, glancing down at Castiel’s lips once they’ve pulled away. “Angel, you know I have to get my four hours,” he mumbled, slowly becoming more awake. “I’ve gotten,” he glances to the bedside clock that reads 5:27, “three and a half hours. Not quite four yet, baby.”

Cas stole another quick kiss. “You can have all the sleep you want _after_ I get my share of the covers back.”

“What is this, a socialist state? They’re _mine_.” He stuck his tongue out, making Castiel huff. “Now let me go back to sleep.”

An idea popped into Cas’s head as Dean’s eyes slowly drifted shut. Once he was sure that Dean had gone back into some state of slumber, he leaned into his personal space and latched his lips onto Dean’s neck. Working his lips slowly and peaking a tongue every once and awhile, he knew it was working by the way Dean gasped quietly. With a small nip and suck on that sensitive spot in between his neck and shoulder, he moaned softly. “Cas. Stop,” he groaned lazily. “‘M tryin’ to sleep… I wanna go to sleep.”

Cas kept going, running his tongue in circles around the fresh hickey. “Well, judging by the erection rubbing on my leg, I don’t fully believe you.”

Dean could feel the smirk on his skin. Bastard. Giving up on trying to make up some sort of excuse, he simply rolled onto his back and gave in.

Castiel used this opportunity to straddle him, rolling his hips down and eliciting a beautiful noise from Dean’s lips. “You like that?” Smirking inwardly, he leaned down to capture his lips.

He briefly kissed back, pulling back to say “love your ass, Angel”. Green eyes met mischievous blues as Cas continued rolling his hips harder and slower.

“Getting you worked up?”

“Always do.”

“ _Good_.”

In a swift motion, Castiel moved himself from Dean’s lap to the empty spot on the bed along with most of the covers. It took a moment for it to register with Dean. “You’re an ass,” Dean eventually huffed. “Gimmie more covers.”

“What is this, a socialist state?” Castiel laughed to himself and rolled back over, pulling his blankets tight.

“Can’t believe you’re just gonna leave me with this hard on. Got me all shook up for _nothing_.” Dean makes an attempt to pull Castiel closer to rut against his leg. “Not gonna help me out? ” he tuts. The blonde haired man moves his head to where he is sure Cas can feel his breath on his ear, “ _Castiel, please_.” Dean feels him fucking _shudder_ at the mention of his full name. He knew from the get go that Cas had a thing for people saying his name so dense with lust, but then again, who wouldn’t? Not to mention the begging.

“You’re a _horrible_ person, Dean Winchester,” he mumbles as he gives Dean half of the covers.

“You’re _both_ horrible people who owe me some freaking peace and quiet,” Sam’s voice booms through the dark. “Next time I wake up to hear my brother _moaning_ , I’m kicking both of you out. It’s already happened too many times.”

Dean moans out of spite and Sam scoffs in response.

“Both of you suck.”

“Yeah, how'd you know? Our favorite position is sixty-nine.” Dean turned to wink at Sam.

He grimaced. “Thanks for the visual.”

Dean chuckled and turned back to Cas who had made himself busy with Dean’s neck and clavicle. “Cas?”

He hummed, continuing to kiss and suck at the pale, freckled skin.

“Let’s go to the impala. It’s more _private_ in there.” Dean softly pulled the hair at the base of Cas’s neck to make sure he heard him. The mischievous blues met the nearly black lust filled green eyes. “ _I’ll fuck you real good over the back seat. Sound good, hmm_?”

The whisper went straight to Castiel’s dick. “That sounds good. _Really_ nice.” Becoming skeptical, he side eyed Dean. “You get up first. Can’t be too sure with all these _blanket thieves_ lurking.” The glare he was currently giving Dean could probably melt steel beams.

Dean smirked and nodded. “Fair ‘nuff.” Slowly but surly, he made his way to his feet, making sure to face away from Sammy. Last thing he wanted was for his brother to see his hard on. “C’mon sleepyhead. Time to get coffee.”

Castiel rose an eyebrow at first, confused until Dean winked at him.

“Ah, yes. Coffee. Definitely  _not_ going to have sex in the Impala.” Castiel winked at Dean as if it wasn’t obvious what he had just stated.

“Oh my god guys-  _LEAVE_.” Sam threw a pillow at Dean as he and Castiel made a beeline for the door.

Poor Sam. All he wanted was to sleep, but that won’t be happening soon knowing that his brother and best friend are boning in the same seat he will have to sit in come an hour.


End file.
